Exemplary embodiments pertain generally to emergency floatation devices adapted to assist in the rescue of persons from a body of water. More particularly, the disclosure related to emergency floatation devices that are configured to automatically inflate without the use of a pressurized cylinder.
Several thousand people drown worldwide each year. In many instances, these deaths are the result of exhaustion, dehydration, and hypothermia induced loss of coordination and consciousness. Throwable floatation devices are commonly used in rescue operations where a victim is drowning or stranded within a body of water. The floatation device is intended to safely support the victim until a more permanent rescue operation can be effectuated.
These floatation devices, commonly used by the Navy and Coast Guard, typically include a pressurized container configured to automatically inflate the device. However, inclusion of one or more pressurized containers not only adds weight to the floatation device, but also requires that the containers be refilled before being reused. Further, in certain conditions, the fabrics used are no 100% leak proof. As a result, the float pressure and therefore the buoyancy of the float will gradually reduce. Due to their fixed nature, alternative floatation devices, such as ring buoys and cushions, require more space when stored.